Traumhafte Wirklichkeit
by EvilDime
Summary: Unerwarteter Besuch Teil 3 - die Slash-Variante alternativ zu 'Heimat' . Wer kann Harry Potter weiterhelfen, wenn er sich selbst kaum wiedererkennt?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter & Co, vermutlich ist das auch gut so. ;D_

_**Beta:** Sin-Shira (Danke!!!) _

_**A/N:** Endlich, endlich komme ich mal dazu... Ich präsentiere stolz: die **SLASH-Variante** von Teil 3! Heureka! ...Leider sind bislang erst zwei Kapitel geschrieben, ich kann keine regelmäßigen updates versprechen (sorry). _

_**A/N2:** Ich habe einige Sätze in anderen Sprachen eingeflickt und nicht groß übersetzt, weil ich denke, dass sie sich aus dem Kontext erschließen lassen. Falls das ein Problem ist, bitte lasst es mich wissen, dann hänge ich in Zukunft ein paar Übersetzungen an. : ) (Und ja, die Sprachfehler aller Akteure in der jeweils anderen Sprache sind beabsichtigt...)_

**Traumhafte Wirklichkeit**

_**Unerwarteter Besuch- Teil 3**_

-Dime-

**1. Die Harry Potter - Hotline**

Voldemort war nervös.

Nach tagelangem Kramen in wissenschaftlichen Forschungsmagazinen glaubte er endlich das richtige Projekt herausgefunden zu haben.

-

_Tezuka und Keyston - Neue Erkenntnisse auf dem Gebiet der Hirnforschung_

_Nach einem Jahr fruchtbarster Zusammenarbeit präsentierten der japanische Heiler Tezuka und der amerikanische Mediwizard Keyston gestern erste Ergebnisse ihrer Partnerschaft. Anhand des Beispiels eines Opfers des Obliviate..._

-

Das klang richtig.

Vorlost erinnerte sich nur vage an Harrys Erzählungen - der junge Mann hatte so viel zu erzählen gehabt! -, doch als er den Namen erneut las, war er sich sicher.

Auch wenn man es anhand seiner Biographie nicht für möglich halten sollte, so war Vorlost doch ein von Natur aus schüchterner Mensch. Ein sehr großer Teil seiner 'Boshaftigkeit' und seiner ablehnenden Haltung gegenüber der ganzen Welt entstammte seiner tief verwurzelten Unsicherheit.

Es fiel ihm leichter, einen Cruciatus zu schleudern, statt zuzugeben, dass er mit einer Situation überfordert war.

Da er als Kind keine richtige Schulbildung genossen hatte, nicht einmal nach Muggel-Maßstäben, tat er sich mit Fremdsprachen relativ schwer. Als er erst einmal der Dunkle Lord geworden war, konnte er sich schlecht die Blöße geben, um Sprachunterricht zu bitten. Ein Dunkler Lord schaut zu niemandem als seinem Lehrer auf.

Nun, das hatte sich in den letzten Jahren geändert und er lernte seitdem von jedem, der den Fehler beging, sein Fachwissen in Voldemorts Gegenwart auch nur anzudeuten, alles über Kinderpflege und Erziehung - und eben über Sprachen.

Dennoch war er mehr als zögerlich, als er nun mit dem Flohpulver in der Hand vor dem Kamin stand. Warum konnte der Artikel nicht die Adresse des amerikanischen Forschers angeben!

Mit einem Seufzer warf er das Pulver in die Flammen und sprach so klar es seine angespannte Stimme vermochte:

"_Kyoto no Mahou no Byouin, Tezuka Naoki-san!_"

Dann steckte er den Kopf in die Flammen.

Am anderen Ende befand sich ein helles, sauberes Klinik-Büro. Eine freundliche kleine, schwarzhaarige Frau kniete vor den Flammen und verneigte sich.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu. Tezuka-san wa..._"

Danach verstand Vorlost leider nichts mehr, denn die Frau redete in solchem Tempo auf ihn ein, dass seine doch sehr eingeschränkten Japanisch-Kenntnisse ihn schnöde im Stich ließen.

"Entschuldigen Sie, könnten Sie das noch einmal wiederholen?"

Die Frau sah ihn verdutzt an, dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht.

"_Eeeeeeh, gaikokujin desu ne. Jia, Amerika-jin desu-ka?_ Sie... sie Amerika-Mann?"

"Nein, ich bin Engländer. Uh,_igirisu-jin des_."

"_Ah, sou desu ka_. Wie... khan ich.. Sie... helfe geben?"

"Ich würde gerne mit Herrn Tezuka-san sprechen."

"Tezuka-san jetzt in ...Besprehung. Jetzt zurück-gehen. Sie waruten, bitte, ja?"

"Sie meinen, er kommt gleich? Gut, dann warte ich solange."

Vorlost renkte sich schier den Arm aus, als er versuchte, den Krug mit Flohpulver vom Kaminsims zu nehmen, ohne den Kopf aus den Flammen zu ziehen. Endlich aber hatte er es geschafft, sogar ohne etwas von dem Pulver zu verschütten, und warf eilig einige Prisen nach, um sein Gespräch zu verlängern.

Die Sekretärin sah aufgeregt zwischen ihm und der Bürotüre hin und her, bis diese sich endlich öffnete und ein Zauberer in heller Muggel-Heiler-Kleidung den Raum betrat.

"_Tezuka-san_", begann Vorlost nervös. "_Vorlost Riddle des. __Doßo yoroschikü_."

"_Ridderu-san, dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_", antwortete der Heiler wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Er beäugte den Kopf im Kamin neugierig.

"_Igirisu-jin desu_", flüsterte ihm die junge Sekretärin hilfreich zu.

"Ah, Sie sind aus England? Wie komme ich zu diese Ehre? Sind Sie bekannt mit Keysutonu-san?"

"Nein, Tezuka-san. Doch ich glaube, Sie kennen einen Freund von mir. Harry Potter. Ich bin hier, um Sie um Hilfe zu bitten."

"Hari-chan?!" quietschte die Sekretärin plötzlich. "Wie geht ihm?"

Vorlost sah sie verdutzt an, entschied sich aber, nicht weiter auf den Kosenamen einzugehen.

"Es geht ihm soweit nicht schlecht, nur leider... Sagen Sie, hat er Ihnen von der politischen Situation in England erzählt?"

"Ja, er hat." Die Augen des Heilers verengten sich. "Sie sagen, dass Ihr Name ist Ridderu?"

"Riddle, ja. Besser bekannt bin ich allerdings unter dem Titel Lord Voldemort."

Die Sekretärin quietschte, diesmal vor Schreck, und krabbelte eilig von dem Kamin weg.

Tezuka dagegen kniete sich nahe zum Kamin und fragte leise: "Und hat sich Hoffnung von Hari-san erfüllt? Dass man deshalb seit Jahren nichts mehr von Sie hört, weil Sie Ihre Politik geändert haben?"

Vorlost strahlte. "Das hat er schon vor seiner Rückkehr gewusst?"

"Nun, nicht gewusst hat, aber doch gehofft."

"Oh, wie schön! Der Mensch ist wirklich klüger, als der alte Narr ihm jemals zugetraut hat! ...Ja, es ist wahr. Ich bin nicht mehr scharf darauf, die Menschheit auszurotten. Harrys Argumente haben mich davon überzeugt, dass das der einzige Weg wäre, um zu verhindern, dass es mehr Muggel als Zauberer gibt..."

"Was sind dann momentan Ihre Plane?", fragte der Heiler neugierig. Es war nicht jeden Tag, dass man in seinem Kamin Besuch vom Dunklen Lord der Briten bekam.

"Momentan... Nun, ich bin temporärer Leiter eines Waisenhauses, ich versuche, Gesetzesentwürfe zur Gleichstellung magischer Kreaturen und zur Verbesserung des Englischen magischen Rechtswesens ratifiziert zu bekommen - aber vor allem versuche ich, Harry Potter zurück zu bekommen."

Tezuka runzelte die Stirn, während die Sekretärin langsam wieder näher rutschte.

"Was meinen Sie damit?"

Voldemorts Blick wurde düster und die beiden Japaner bekamen einen kleinen Eindruck davon, warum der Mann als 'Dunkler Lord' so gefürchtet war. Gläser klapperten im Arzneischrank, Papiere flogen vom Schreibtisch und die Kaminflammen loderten in all ihrer Flohpulver-grünen Pracht weit aus dem Kamin hervor.

"Dumbledore hat in seiner unendlichen Weisheit beschlossen", spuckte Voldemort, "dass Harry böse sein muss, wenn er mich nicht länger bekämpfen will. Er hat entschieden, dass ich Harry eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst haben muss. Um diese rückgängig zu machen, hat er die letzten vier Jahre komplett aus Harrys Gedächtnis gelöscht."

"ER HAT _WAS_?!?"

Voldemort zuckte bei dem Schrei so heftig zusammen, dass sein Kopf aus dem Kamin rutschte und er verdutzt in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf dem Hintern landete.

Kopfschüttelnd richtete er sich wieder auf die Knie auf, schabte mit den Händen das verschüttete Flohpulver vom Boden und füllte es so gut er konnte wieder in den Topf. Er blickte einen Moment dumpf auf den staubigen Teppich, bevor er sich erinnerte, dass er ein Zauberer war, und das Ganze mit einem Schnalzen seines Zauberstabes aufräumte.

Schließlich griff er ein zweites Mal seufzend nach dem Flohpulver, um die Verbindung wieder herzustellen.

"Tezuka-san?"

"Ridderu-san! Ich bin froh, dass Sie sind wieder da! Wir konnten nicht Sie kontaktieren."

Vorlost runzelte die Stirn. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

"Mein Schloss ist von starken Abwehr-, Geheimnis- und Schutzbannen umgeben... Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass ich für Sie in Zukunft erreichbar bin. - Das heißt, falls Sie bereit sind, mir zu helfen."

"Wenn es um Hari-san geht, immer! Sie sagen mir, an welche Art der Hilfe Sie dachten?"

"Nun, zuerst wollte ich ganz einfach Leute sammeln, welche Harry von seinen Reisen her kennt. Wenn er all diese Personen vor sich sieht, vielleicht erinnert er sich dann... Dachte ich.

Aber nun, da ich von Ihrem Projekt gelesen habe, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Sie auch direkt das Problem seines Gedächtnisverlustes angehen. Liege ich mit dieser Vermutung richtig?"

"Voll und ganz. Wir wollen in Zukunft auch die Schaden erforschen, welche das Hirn bei der Verwendung von andere Flüche, wie etwa von Cruciatus erfährt; und später werden wir uns widmen den Folgeschäden von längeren Einfluss durch Sirenen, Dementoren oder Veelas."

"Veelas?"

"Natürlich. Wenn eine Veela ihren Einfluss in Gegenwart von ein Zauberer über lange Zeit nicht abdämpft, so kann es zu schwerwiegende Folgen kommen. Die Schäden reichen von Persönlichkeitsveränderung - besitzergreifend, devot und eifersüchtig sind hier bekannt - bis hin zu regelrechte Verhaltensstörungen wie Gleichgültigkeit, zwanghafter Nymphomanie und Gewalttätigkeit."

"Wow."

"Aber zurück zu den Thema. Unsere Forschung hat sich glückliche Weise bislang nur auf Folgeschäden von den _Obliviate_ - oder seinen japanischen Bruder, dem _Wasureteshi_ - beschränkt. Noch immer ist es sehr von Willen von den Patienten abhängig, ob wiederfindet seine Erinnerungen, doch wir haben zahlreichen Methoden entwickelt, um ihm der Prozess der Rückgewinnung erleichtern."

"Wann haben Sie Zeit, sich Harry anzusehen?"

Der Heiler zögerte.

"Ich wollte schon immer einmal nach Europa", gestand er, "doch im Moment kann ich unmöglich den Projekt verlassen. Doch ich werde mit meines Kollegen sprechen. Wenn wir die nächste Phase unsere Forschungen haben abgeschlossen, vielleicht ich kann ihn zu einem gemeinsamen Urlaub in England überreden... Es wird aber mindestens zwei Monate noch dauern."

Vorlost seufzte, wieder einmal. "Herr Tezuka-san, ich bin froh, wenn Sie Harry helfen; wann immer das auch geschieht. Sagen Sie einfach bescheid, wenn Sie soweit sind, und ich werde mich um alle Formalitäten Ihrer Reise kümmern."

"Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen, Ridderu-san!"

"Doch, das können Sie, aber wenn Sie sich bedanken wollen, dann tun Sie das lieber, indem sie mir noch eine Frage beantworten. Wissen Sie, wo Harry sich in den letzten Jahren noch aufgehalten hat? Ich habe nichts außer vagen Beschreibungen und Vornamen aus seinen Erzählungen und es wird mir schwer fallen, die betreffenden Personen aufzustöbern."

Tezuka grübelte einen Moment lang. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht.

"Ich weiß! Hari-san hat mir einmal gefloht aus Deutschland, da er wollte meinen genauen Daten erbitten. Scheinbar, er hat sich dort mit alten Professor für Herbologie angefreundet, der Angewohnheit hatte, alles katalogisieren. Der Professor war entsetzt, als merkte, dass Hari-san ihm die Adresse von eine Bekannte aus China, die mag Pflanzen, nicht geben konnte, ja, nicht einmal wusste ihre Familienname. Der alte Professor hat dann Aufgabe übernommen, für Hari-san ein Adressbuch zusammenstellen, mit Kontaktinformationen von all seine Freunden auf allen Kontinenten. Ich bin sicher, der Professor hat noch Kopie von dem..."

"Sehr gut. Könnten Sie ihn für mich um die Adressen bitten?"

"Aber natürlich. Hari-san so sehr hat mir in meiner Arbeit geholfen, indem er mich auf ähnlichen Projekt in Amerika aufmerksam gemachte! Keysutonu-san und ich machten seitdem solche Fortschritte...! - Also bin ich gerne bereit, alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, zum meinerseits Hari-san helfen."

"Ich bin froh, das zu hören. Er wird gute Freunde um sich brauchen..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beta: **Sin-Shira (Danke! knuddel)_

_**Disclaimer:** Siehe Anfang._

**2. Irrungen und Wirrungen**

"Nein! Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben!"

"Aber Ron, du weißt doch, was Dumbledore gesagt hat: Nach Gedächtnisverlust durch _Obliviate_ sind Orientierungsstörungen normal! Sei bloß froh, dass es nichts Ernsteres ist. Stell dir mal vor, Harry läge jetzt neben Lockhart in St. Mungos..."

"Nichts Ernsteres?! Wie kannst du es so leicht nehmen, dass mein bester Freund auf Kerle steht?! Ich meine, wir haben jahrelang einen Schlafsaal geteilt! Und da erfahre ich jetzt, dass er schwul ist?!"

"Ganz ruhig, Ron. Es kann gut sein, dass es nur eine vorübergehende Phase ist. Außerdem ist er, wenn überhaupt, bi. Denn es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass er in Cho damals wirklich verschossen war."

"Bi, schwul, Transe, was macht das für einen Unterschied! Fakt bleibt, dass mein bester Freund auf Typen steht! Wie soll ich mich da je wieder in seine Nähe trauen?!"

Harry blieb kopfschüttelnd stehen. Er packte Timothy an der Schulter und zog ihn ins nächstbeste leere Klassenzimmer. Dort streiften beide den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel ab und sahen sich an.

"Wow, du hattest Recht, Harry. Dein Freund ist echt übel konservativ."

"Mhm", knurrte Harry dunkel. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie er reagiert hätte, wenn du deine Slytherin-Krawatte getragen hättest."

"Gryffindors!" Der Siebtklässler rollte die Augen.

"Manchmal kann ich mein Haus nicht leiden", stimmte Harry ihm zu. Er hatte mit dem anderen Jungen gemeinsam posiert, um herauszufinden, wie seine beiden Freunde auf die Neuigkeit reagieren würden, dass er sich auch zum eigenen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte. Die Reaktion war beinahe exakt so verlaufen, wie er es vorhergesagt hatte.

"Hey Tim, auf wen stehst du eigentlich?"

Harry und Timothy waren kein Paar. Sie hatten lediglich gleichzeitig ihre Vorlieben entdeckt und ein wenig zusammen experimentiert.

"Hmm... Ganz ehrlich?"

"Ja, ich bitte darum."

"Gut, aber dann musst du mir nachher auch deinen sagen."

"Uuumh... na gut."

"Mr. Sanders."

"Den Lehrer für Verteidigung?"

"Jupp."

"Heh, ich weiß, was du meinst. Lange, dunkle Haare, blasser Teint, und dieses aristokratisch geschnittene Gesicht... Schade, dass er verheiratet ist."

"Jaaaa! Ein Jammer, wirklich! ...So, ich hab' dir meinen gesagt. Jetzt bist du dran."

Harry warf dem Slytherin einen taxierenden Blick zu.

"Nicht lachen, okay?"

"Ich doch nicht."

"Hah, Scheinheiligkeit, dein Name ist Tim!"

Der andere grinste. "Was erwartest du von einem Slytherin?"

"Wie wahr", grinste Harry zurück. "Nun, zumindest kann ich mich bei deinem Haus darauf verlassen, dass du nicht sofort zu Dumbledore rennst."

"Wieso sollte ich? - Du stehst doch nicht etwa auf den Schulleiter?! Iiiiiiäh, Harry, bitte sag', dass das nicht wahr ist!!"

"Spinner", lachte Harry, "natürlich nicht! Obwohl ich mich in jemanden verknallt habe, der vermutlich nicht soviel jünger ist als old Dumbles."

"Filch?"

"Ärgh, Tim, du Sau! Hör auf, mich auf solche Gedanken zu bringen! Das ist so widerlich!! Hast du Filch jemals über seine Ketten und Peitschen und was nicht alles reden gehört? In diesem Kontext klingt das so unglaublich falsch...! Ich werde bestimmt wochenlang nicht mehr... du weißt schon..., wenn mir dabei solche Bilder in den Sinn kommen. "

"Hmm... soll ich dir helfen?"

"Heh. Das ist mal ein Angebot. Warum eigentlich nicht? Bist du bereit, es eine Stufe anzuheben? Nicht, dass es eine Beziehung wäre, versteh' mich nicht falsch, aber wir könnten ja trotzdem das Eine oder Andere..."

"Hm", machte der Slytherin zufrieden. "Warum eigentlich nicht. ...Du hast immer noch nicht gesagt, in wen du nun eigentlich verknallt bist. Ist er genauso unerreichbar wie meiner?"

"Pah, schlimmer! Er ist viel älter als ich, er kann mich nicht leiden..."

" - Snape?"

"Jetzt hör' schon endlich auf", schimpfte Harry lachend. "Und lass mich ausreden! Wie ich schon sagte, er hasst mich, und... einer von uns muss über kurz oder lang den anderen umbringen."

Tim erstarrte.

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Harry sah ihn nur mit einem reumütigen Lächeln an.

"Der Junge-der-lebt steht auf Du-weißt-schon-wen?!"

Harry nickte.

Tim brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und fiel prompt von der Tischkante, auf der er gesessen hatte.

"Nein, das ist zu hart! Harry, du verarschst mich doch!"

"Kein Scherz, Tim. Ich finde ihn heiß."

Der Slytherin rang nach Luft, lachte noch etwas mehr, setzte sich schließlich auf und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, um sich zu beruhigen.

"Du hast Recht", stellte er dann gespielt ernsthaft fest, "Deiner ist noch ein klitzekleines bisschen schwerer zu bekommen als meiner."

"Ja, es ist _tragisch_", antwortete Harry mit ebenso unechter Trauer.

"Sag mal...", begann Tim plötzlich.

"Was?"

"Hast du mal überlegt, ob du auf SM stehst? Ich meine, wo du doch den Dunklen Lord..."

"DUUUUUUUU...!"

Mit einem Schrei stürzte sich Harry auf Tim und knuffte ihn hinters Ohr. Tim schlug zurück und bald war die schönste Keilerei im Gange.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später kamen die beiden lachend und knutschend wieder etwas zur Ruhe.

"Mann, du bist vielleicht ein Idiot!", sagte Harry noch einmal. Heimlich aber dachte er bei sich:

_Wer weiß. Bei den seltsamen Ideen, die ich in letzter Zeit habe, würde ich nicht mal das ausschließen..._

Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke.

"Tim? Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass wir beide ein bisschen unnormal sein könnten?"

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin zurück.

"Nun... schau uns doch mal an. Wir sind beide eher schmal gebaut, haben schwarze Haare und eine ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe. Du stehst auf den aristokratischen, schwarzhaarigen Mr. Sanders, dessen blaue Augen aus seinem blassen Gesicht hervorleuchten wie Elfen an einem Weihnachtsbaum. Ich dagegen stehe auf den schlangenhaft bleichen, ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen Voldemort - naja, zumindest war er früher schwarzhaarig; er hat rote Augen. Was meinst du, kann es sein, dass wir beide ein wenig narzisstisch veranlagt sind?"

Tim sah ihn einen Moment lang verdutzt an; dann brach er erneut in Gelächter aus.

"Harry, es war eine der besten Entscheidungen meines Lebens, mich mit einem Gryffindor anzufreunden! Du hast so einen abartigen Sinn für Humor!"

"Oh, ich bin sicher, dafür ist allein meine Slytherin-Seite verantwortlich", erklärte Harry unschuldig.

"Slytherin-Seite?"

"Wusstest du nicht? Der Hut wollte mich eigentlich nach Slytherin stecken. Aber weil ich zuvor mit Malfoy zusammengestoßen war - ein verzogenes Balg, wenn ich je eins gesehen habe! - naja, da habe ich eben abgelehnt."

"Harry Potter steht auf den Dunklen Lord und ist eigentlich ein verkappter Slytherin? Habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?"

"Jawoll-ja!"

Sowohl Harry als auch Tim hatten am nächsten Tag Bauchmuskelkater und schworen sich, nie wieder soviel auf einmal zu lachen.

Ihr löblicher Entschluss hielt gerade mal einen halben Tag.

**--**

"Was meinst du, wovon Hermine gesprochen hat, als sie den _Obliviate_ erwähnte?"

Harry saß neben Tim im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und kuschelte sich an den Jüngeren.

"Hmm, es klang fast so, als wärest du in letzter Zeit mal Opfer des Spruches geworden, und nicht zu knapp. Aber die beiden sind doch deine Freunde, oder? Warum würden sie dir sowas verschweigen?"

Harry dachte an die Träume, die er im Sommer gehabt hatte. Was, wenn es mehr als Träume gewesen wären? Doch es war zu lange her, um etwas Genaueres darüber herauszufinden. Seit er wieder in Hogwarts war, schlief er jede Nacht wie ein Stein, tief und traumlos.

Sie spekulierten noch eine Weile über den _Obliviate_ und ließen das Thema schließlich fallen, als Harry den Verdacht äußerte, dass ihm in Voldemorts Gefangenschaft vielleicht Schlimmeres widerfahren war, als das, woran er sich erinnerte, und man ihn zu seinem eigenen Schutz mit dem Gedächtniszauber belegt hatte.

Tim fand den Gedanken gruselig, zumal da Harry ja ein romantisches Interesse, wenn man es so nennen durfte, an dem Dunklen Lord hatte. Wenn dieser ihm in der Vergangenheit ..._etwas_ angetan haben sollte, dann war das Ganze plötzlich wesentlich weniger lustig.

Bald kamen sie wieder auf das Thema 'Du-weißt-schon-wer' zu sprechen.

Die anderen Slytherins fielen lebhaft in die Debatte ein, was wohl der Grund dafür sein könnte, dass man von dem Dunklen Lord seit zweieinhalb Jahren praktisch nichts mehr hörte. Durch die Bank weg hatten die jungen Slytherins keine Ahnung, was los war. Sie wussten lediglich, dass ihre Eltern in letzter Zeit fröhlicher wirkten und - dass sie angewiesen waren, Harry Potter nicht mehr zu tyrannisieren.

Dieser Punkt hatte alle zunächst sehr verwirrt, doch als sich die Nebel so langsam lichteten, hatten sie erkannt, dass der Gryffindor eigentlich gar nicht so übel war, wenn man ihn erst einmal näher kannte.

Harry seinerseits hatte durch seine angespannte Beziehung zu den Ex-Gryffindors Ron und Hermine große Lust bekommen, sich von den Gryffindors abzukapseln, in deren Jahrgang man ihn gesteckt hatte. Als ein paar Slytherins eines Tages an ihn herantraten und fragten, ob er wüsste, warum ihre Eltern ihn auf einmal nicht mehr als Gegner betrachteten, da war sein Interesse geweckt und er fand neue Freunde.

Jetzt, ein Vierteljahr später, waren Tim und er beinahe so unzertrennlich wie das 'Goldene Trio' es früher zu sein schien. Sie alberten herum, machten zusammen Hausaufgaben und - was mit Hermine und Ron nie der Fall gewesen war - verschwanden hin und wieder in einer dunklen Ecke, um in Ruhe zu knutschen.

Die Gryffindors waren natürlich nicht völlig blind und bekamen durchaus mit, was der Junge-der-lebt so alles anstellte. Sie waren nicht begeistert. Leider war Harry ihre Meinung aber sowas von egal, dass er nach einem etwas heftigeren Disput kurzerhand nach Slytherin umzog, wo er sich mit Tim das Bett teilte.

Ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore folgte, in dessen Verlauf der Schulleiter immer frustrierter wurde, während Harry immer mehr das Gefühl bekam, in der falschen Wirklichkeit zu stehen.

War Dumbledore schon immer so begriffsstutzig gewesen? Und so voreingenommen?

Der Hut predigte seit Jahren, dass der Bruch zwischen den Häusern sie schwächte. Jetzt tat Harry endlich etwas dagegen, und nun war es wieder nicht recht. Zudem schien der Schulleiter nicht zu verstehen, dass die Schneide- und Brennflüche, mit welchen die Gryffindors Harry überschüttet hatten, keineswegs harmlos waren und einen Zauberer mit schlechteren Reflexen für mehrere Wochen auf die Krankenstation befördert hätten.

Und warum hatte Dumbledore solch ein Problem damit, dass Harry mit einem Slytherin das Bett teilte? Er konnte ihm ja sein eigenes Bett in Slytherin geben, wenn es ihn störte...

Genau das tat Dumbledore dann auch.

Und das war gut so, denn wenige Wochen später kam Tim endlich über seine Verliebtheit in den Verteidigungs-Professor hinweg und konnte ab jenem Tag regelmäßig dabei beobachtet werden, wie er mit einem gewissen Hufflepuff-Viertklässler namens Jason Hooch in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

Natürlich hatte der schmal gebaute Junge schwarze Haare und leuchtend gelbe Augen.

Harry schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf und begann, seinerseits wieder auf die Jagd zu gehen.

* * *

_A/N: Kurze Kapitel, wie immer bei der Trilogie... sorry. Aber ich dachte mir, Shira hat das hier schon vor Ewigkeiten beta-gelesen, das könnte ich jetzt eigentlich mal raushauen. Vielleicht bekomme ich dann ein oder zwei reviews zum Geburtstag...?_

_Ach, richtig: **Coco, tausend Dank für deine review!!** Ohne dich würde ich die Fortsetzung vermutlich inzwischen nur für mich alleine weiterschreiben (oder auch gar nicht) und mir jedenfalls nicht die Mühe mit dem posten machen. ;D Die Frage nach dem Pairing hat sich inzwischen wohl geklärt, oder? Ach ja, Engel&Zauberer kannst du glaube ich auch ohne größeres Vorwissen zu AS lesen, die Hauptcharaktere sind immer noch die aus HP. : ) - Dime_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beta: **Sin-Shira (Danke! -freu-)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Siehe Anfang._

**3. Wuff!**

Es war gut, dachte Vorlost bei sich, dass es ihnen gelungen war, die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Unsäglicher für den Verlauf des Tages von dieser Kammer abzulenken. Ein zufälliger Beobachter hätte die Szene, welche sich hier abspielte, mehr als sonderbar finden müssen...

Eine raspelnde Stimme murmelte leise, aber beständig immer wieder dieselben zwei Sätze in einer asiatischen Sprache, vielleicht Chinesisch. Sanfter Rauch stieg vom Feuer eines Aborigines auf, der im Schneidersitz auf den kalten Steinen saß und meditierte.

Ein Zauberer in den unauffälligen Gewändern der Unsäglichen stand zwischen den beiden und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab in einem komplizierten Muster. Der Rauch des Feuers schien den Bewegungen des Zauberstabes zu folgen und in der Luft zwischen den drei Magiern ein verschlungenes Muster zu weben. Jeder Ton der alten Chinesin ließ den Rauch pulsieren und wabern, als sei er lebendig.

Im Hintergrund standen ein Japaner und ein Kaukasier, vielleicht ein Australier oder Amerikaner. Sie beobachteten aufmerksam das Geschehen, jeder mit Zauberstab und Notizblock bewaffnet und ausgestattet mit einer scheinbar prall gefüllten Tragetasche, die neben ihnen am Boden ruhte.

Endlich zeigte die langwierige Zeremonie erste Wirkungen. Ein Wind kam auf und brachte die Gewänder der Männer und den langen Vorhang, auf den sich alle Konzentration der Anwesenden richtete, zum flattern. Dann begann der Torbogen, gleichsam als Antwort auf die Beschwörungen der drei so unterschiedlichen Magier, zu summen. Ein leises Beben lief durch den Rahmen.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Krachen wie ein Donnerschlag. Dann war Stille. Die Gesänge waren abgebrochen und auch das Feuer erlosch. Es wurde stockdunkel.

--

Er schlug langsam die Augen auf.

_Wo...?_

Was war geschehen...?

Vorsichtig tastete er mit den Händen um sich.

_Steinboden... _

Es war kalt und dunkel und er lag schutzlos auf einem nackten Steinboden...

"NNNNNEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!"

_Azkaban! Ich bin wieder in Azkaban! Sie haben mich gefangen! Sie haben HARRY gefangen!_

"NEIN, Nein, nein, neineineineineinienin..." Er wimmerte und schlang sich die Arme fest um den Oberkörper, wie um sich selbst Trost zu spenden. "Harry... nein..."

Plötzlich waren da warme, starke Arme, die ihn vom Boden hochzogen, bis er aufrecht saß. Er spürte Glas an seinen Lippen, und noch ehe er seine Sinne zusammennehmen und protestieren konnte, hatte er schon drei Tränke geschluckt. Dunkelheit umfing ihn und er hatte keine andere Wahl, als in ihr zu versinken.

_Harry...!_

--

Er blinzelte.

Es war warm.

Er lag auf einem Bett... Sonnenlicht flutete durch seine halb geöffneten Augenlider...

_Wo...?_

"Ah, Mister Black, Sie sind wach! Wunderbar!", sprach ihn eine fremde Stimme aus viel zu kurzer Distanz an. Sirius zuckte erschrocken zurück. Beinahe wäre er aus dem Bett gefallen.

"Wer sind...?", krächzte er mühsam.

Ein Glas wurde an seine Lippen gesetzt. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, schon einmal aufgewacht zu sein. Auch da hatte man ihm etwas zu trinken gegeben. _Ich bin noch am Leben; so schlimm kann's schon nicht gewesen sein...Kein Gift, jedenfalls. Und welche Wahl habe ich denn schon?_

Ergeben nahm er einen Schluck. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass er reines, kühles Wasser trank. Derweil gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das helle Sonnenlicht. Als das Glas von seinen Lippen genommen wurde, begann er damit, seine Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Er befand sich in einem freundlich eingerichteten kleinen Raum, in dem außer dem großen Bett, auf dem er lag, noch ein Tischchen mit zwei Stühlen, ein Nachttisch und ein Kleiderschrank standen. Das Fenster gewährte freien Blick auf eine idyllische, ländliche Gegend; sein Zimmer schien sich im ersten Stock eines größeren Gebäudes zu befinden.

"Mein Name ist Keyston", beantwortete der Fremde endlich seine Frage. "Ich bin Heiler. Ein Freund bat uns darum - mich, und meinen Kollegen aus Japan -, uns um Sie zu kümmern, nachdem Sie zurückkehrten. Sagen Sie, Mister Black, an was erinnern Sie sich?"

Seine Gedanken begannen erst langsam, dann immer schneller zu kreisen.

Zuerst war da sein Name... seine Kindheit... seine Freunde. Dann kam der Krieg; Todesser; Lillys und James' Tod. Azkaban. Seidenschnabel... das Ministerium... Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix -

"Bellatrix!", entfuhr es ihm. Und dann: "Oh Merlin, Harry!!"

Ruckartig fuhr sein Kopf zu dem Mann namens Keyston herum. "Geht es Harry gut?"

Keyston wiegte seinen Kopf, als müsse er über die Antwort erst nachdenken. Sirius packte ihn mit plötzlicher Kraft am Hemd. "Sagen Sie schon, Mann! Ist Harry heil da wieder rausgekommen?"

Keyston sah ihn etwas verwirrt an; dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht, als habe er sich an etwas erinnert oder als sei ihm gerade etwas klar geworden.

"Sie reden von dem Kampf im Ministerium, bei dem Sie getroffen wurden. Natürlich. Ich entschuldige mich für meine Langsamkeit. Wissen Sie, ich bin kein Morgenmensch-"

Er brach ab, als Sirius die Faust, die er immer noch im Hemd des Mannes verkrallt hatte, heftig schüttelte. "HARRY!", beharrte er.

"Oh. Nun. Ja, natürlich." Keyston entwand sich Sirius' Griff und stand auf. Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und betrachtete den vor Wut und Sorge schäumenden Sirius.

"Harry Potter geht es soweit gut. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen um sein leibliches Wohlergehen machen. Er ist gesund, unbeschadet und in bester Verfassung."

"Keine Sorge um sein _leibliches_--? Was soll das heißen, Mann! Sagen Sie schon! Lassen Sie sich in Circes Namen nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!"

"Nun..." Keyston zögerte. "Der Kampf im Ministerium endete zu Gunsten Ihrer Seite. Alle kamen größtenteils unbeschadet zurück und kleinere Wunden verheilten in den folgenden Wochen vollständig. Harry litt darunter, dass er Sie verloren hatte, doch ansonsten schien er wohlauf zu -"

"In den folgenden _Wochen_? Plural? ...Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

Keystons vorher noch etwas verlegener Blick richtete sich jetzt voll auf Sirius und der Animagus schluckte, als er die Anspannung und leichte Trauer darin wahrnahm. "Mister Black, Sie sind vor fünf Jahren durch den Vorhang gefallen."

--

Es dauerte mehrere Tage, bis Sirius die Nachricht verdaut hatte, wie lange er tatsächlich von der Bildfläche verschwunden war. Danach war es ihm noch eine Zeit lang unmöglich, das Bett zu verlassen, bis seine Magie und sein Körper die plötzliche Rückkehr in die Welt akzeptiert hatten. Endlich aber hatte er sich wieder soweit erholt, dass er dem Drang nachgab, sich umzusehen. Keyston hatte ihm in den vergangenen Tagen erzählt, was er als Ausländer von der britischen Politik der letzten fünf Jahre mitbekommen hatte, doch waren die Aussagen des Heilers und Forschers gerade in Bezug auf die relevanten Punkte - Hogwarts, Harry und Voldemort - frustrierend vage geblieben.

Der Mann hatte schließlich seine Bitten erhört und hatte ihm einen britischen Zauberer gebracht, der ihm mehr erzählen konnte. Sirius war positiv überrascht gewesen, als plötzlich Kingsley Shacklebolt in seinem Zimmer stand. Der Mann war wie er ein Mitglied des Ordens und hatte gewiss Insider-Informationen, die ein ausländischer Heiler niemals würde bieten können. Sirius quetschte Shacklebolt nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen aus - und wurde zunehmend frustriert, als auch der für gewöhnlich ausgezeichnet informierte Auror ihm nicht die Antworten liefern konnte, welcher er bedurfte. Es war fast so, als würden ihm gewisse Information bewusst vorenthalten.

Heute aber hatte Sirius von alledem genug. Heute fühlte er sich gesund genug, um sein Zimmer zu verlassen - egal, was sein Heiler davon halten mochte. Keyston hatte ihm verboten, alleine das Zimmer zu verlassen, um, wie er sagte, nicht zu riskieren, dass Sirius in den Gängen des weitläufigen Gebäudes einen Schwächeanfall hatte, ohne dass irgendjemand es mitbekam. Sirius fand das ein wenig merkwürdig. Sicher war er doch in einem Krankenhaus; wieso sollten da die Gänge komplett leer sein? Am Vortag hatte er erzürnt festgestellt, dass Keyston seine Zimmertüre mit Magie verschlossen hielt; Sirius hatte im Moment keinen Zauberstab und fühlte sich extrem hilflos. Es machte ihn wütend. Wo war er hier, und wieso war er nicht in St. Mungos oder in Hogwarts?

Anders wäre es natürlich gewesen, wenn er noch immer ein Ex-Häftling auf der Flucht wäre; doch man hatte ihm versichert, dass der Minister ihn 'posthum' - wie man zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte - für unschuldig erklärt und ihm den Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse verliehen hatte. Wo also könnte er sein, wenn nicht in einem Krankenhaus?

Im Lauf der Tage war ihm immer deutlicher bewusst geworden, dass mit seiner Rettung so einiges überhaupt nicht stimmte. Man sagte ihm nicht, wo er sich befand; schlimmer noch, außer Keyston war Shacklebolt bislang der einzige Zauberer gewesen, den er zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Wer sein unbekannter Gönner war, der ihn aus dem Nichts hinter dem Vorhang zurückgeholt und Keyston sowie dessen japanischen Kollegen zu seiner Heilung auf den Plan gerufen hatte, wusste Sirius noch immer nicht.

Wäre da nicht Shacklebolt gewesen, hätte Sirius geglaubt, dass er von einer ordensfeindlichen Gruppe als Geisel entführt worden war, da man ihm verboten hatte, Dumbledore oder Harry per Eule von seiner Rückkehr auf diese Seite des Vorhanges in Kenntnis zu setzten. Doch wenn Kingsley wusste, wo Sirius war, dann wusste es gewiss auch Dumbledore. Und wenn man Keyston Glauben schenken wollte, so war Harrys Gedächtnis derzeit durch einige seltsame Vorkommnisse, die man Sirius später erklären würde - an dieser Stelle hatte der Animagus ein beinahe lebensechtes Hundeknurren von sich gegeben - nicht in der Lage, auch noch Sirius' Doch-nicht-Tod zu verarbeiten.

Nein, es reichte. Diese halben Informationen und offensichtlichen Lücken in dem, was man ihm erzählte, hatte er sich lange genug angehört. Sirius würde nicht länger in diesem Zimmer vor sich hin vegetieren. Keyston war heute wie jeden Morgen nach dem Frühstück bei ihm gewesen, hatte seine Gesundheit überprüft, seine Fragen nicht beantwortet und ihn auf einen anderen Tag vertröstet. Doch im Gegensatz zu den bisherigen Tagen, war er diesmal durch ein Klopfen an der Türe abgelenkt worden und hatte beim Hinausgehen den Sperrzauber vergessen.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete Sirius die Türe und trat entschlossenen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer. Sogleich nahm er seine Animagusform an, um sich möglichst unbemerkt fortbewegen zu können. Auf leisen, weichen Pfoten duckte sich der schwarze Hund in die Schatten neben seiner Türe.

Der Gang, auf dem er sich wieder fand, war tatsächlich leer und absolut still. Sirius überlegte kurz, zuckte dann seine Hundeachseln und wandte sich nach rechts. Nach einer Weile kam er zu einer Treppe und begab sich hinunter in den ersten Stock. Auch hier lagen die Gänge wie verlassen da, doch meinte er, in der Ferne Stimmen zu hören... und Kinderlachen?

Erstaunt beschleunigte er seine Schritte - was er sofort bereute, als es ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er sich auf den Hintern niederlassen musste, um nicht umzufallen. Verdammt, er war wirklich noch nicht wieder auf dem Damm.

Nach einer wesentlich weniger kurzen Pause, als ihm lieb war, setzte Sirius seinen Weg in Richtung der Kinderstimmen fort. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er von dem Ganzen halten sollte. Warum hielt man ihn wie einen Gefangenen, an einem Ort, an dem Kinder spielten? Welche Art von Mensch mochte sein sonderbarer 'Retter' nur sein?

Bald stand Sirius vor einer großen Flügeltüre. Misstrauisch schnüffelte er, um seine Umgebung zu erkunden. Er roch Kleinkinder - sehr kleine Kinder, zum Teil, mit frischen und weniger frischen Windeln... Er zog die Nase kraus. _Ugh!_ Aber da waren auch Erwachsene im Raum. Manche der Gerüche schienen ihm bekannt zu sein, doch er konnte sich nicht recht entsinnen, woher. Ganz fein, verdeckt von den neueren Gerüchen der Kinder und ihrer Spielsachen, nahm Sirius noch einen anderen Geruch wahr. Wie eine modrige Wand, die von einer neuen Tapete überdeckt wird, lag hinter der kindlichen Freude und Unbekümmert der hässliche Geruch alter Angst, Qual und Verzweifelung.

Sirius machte einen Satz zurück und knurrte.

Ganz langsam, Schritt für Schritt, näherte er sich dann wieder der Türe. Die schlimmen Gerüche waren alt, sie gehörten zu einer Vergangenheit, von der die jetzigen Bewohner des riesenhaften Gebäudes möglicherweise überhaupt nichts wussten.

_Aber warum haben sie mir dann verboten, das Zimmer zu verlassen? Irgendwas haben die doch zu verbergen!_

Sirius war es ziemlich mulmig zumute. Er konnte sich nicht entschließen, sich zurückzuverwandeln und die Türe zu öffnen, doch ebenso wenig konnte er sich dazu aufraffen, wieder in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren. Der Weg durch die langen Gänge und zwei Treppen hinauf sagte seinem schwachen Körper nicht sonderlich zu; und schlimmer noch, flöhe er jetzt mit eingekniffenem Schwanz, so würde er seinem Spiegelbild nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Er war doch ein Gryffindor!

Die Türe schwang auf.

Mit einem gerade noch unterdrückten Japsen rettete sich Sirius in den Schatten hinter der Türe und beobachtete die Person, welche das Zimmer verließ. Es war Narcissa Malfoy. Sirius blinzelte. Was tat die Frau eines Todessers an einem Ort, wo sich Kranke und Kinder aufhielten?

Bei näherem Hinsehen entdeckte er in der Hand der blonden Frau einen Teddybären mit eingerissenem Bein. Die Füllung drohte herauszuquellen und die hochwohlgeborene Mrs. Malfoy hielt den Riss zusammen, als sei es eine tödliche Wunde. Sirius beobachtete, wie Mrs. Malfoy sich in eine Nische des Ganges drückte, einen verstohlenen Blick zurück warf, und flugs mit dem Zauberstab das Kuscheltier heilte. Dann ließ sie den Stab geschwind wieder in einem Ärmel ihres Gewandes verschwinden, so, als habe sie Angst, man könnte sie beim Zaubern erwischen.

Sirius wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als Narcissa Malfoy dem wiederhergestellten Bären einen liebevollen Blick zuwarf, etwas davon murmelte, dass eine gewisse 'Betty' sich freuen würde, und das Kuscheltier an sich drückte. Sirius war geschockt. Nie hätte er vermutet, dass sich seine verhasste Cousine so ... so menschlich, geradezu mütterlich verhalten konnte.

Es warf sein Weltbild gnadenlos über den Haufen.

Trotzdem gelang es ihm irgendwie, ihr rechtzeitig durch die Türe in den anschließenden Saal zu folgen, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Dort blieb er erst einmal sitzen und ...starrte.

--

Vorlost war in Eile. Er wollte diese Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, um endlich wieder frei atmen zu können. Mit spitzen Fingern trug er den Gegenstand seiner Missgunst so weit wie möglich von sich gestreckt zum Mülleimer und ließ ihn, nicht ohne eine gewisse Befriedigung, hineinfallen. Dann kehrte er zum Wickeltisch zurück.

Die kleine Elizabeth sah in aus unschuldigen Augen an.

_Von wegen unschuldig, kleiner Hosenscheißer!_, dachte Voldemort genervt. Wieso noch mal war ihm die zweifelhafte Ehre zuteil geworden, heute an Narcissas Stelle Bettys Windeln zu wechseln? _Dein eigener Fehler_, schalt er sich grimmig. Und dabei war er sich noch so schlau vorgekommen.

Anfangs war es ihm auch wie eine brilliante Idee erschienen: Die Todesser, die bei den Kindern halfen, arbeiteten in festen Schichten. Jeder war während seiner Schicht für eine bestimmte Handvoll von Kindern zuständig, was bedeutete, wenn eines dieser Kinder ein Pflaster brauchte, Durst hatte oder eben frische Windeln benötigte, dann war diese Person für es zuständig. Er selbst arbeitete keine Schichten, da er sich als 'Waisenhausleiter' unter anderem um Verwaltungsangelegenheiten und andere Probleme kümmern musste, die manchmal ganz plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangten. Er hatte gedacht, sich so um das Windeln, das Trösten von kleinen Schreihälsen und andere eher weniger erfreuliche Aufgaben drücken zu können.

Was er nicht bedacht hatte, war, dass hin und wieder eine der anderen Betreuungskräfte ausfiel, wie zum Beispiel gerade Narcissa, die mit dem gerissenen Teddy zur Türe hinausmarschiert war. Bis sie zurückkehrte, mussten die anderen ihre Gruppe mit übernehmen.

Natürlich hatte Betty gerade in diesem Moment lautstark vermeldet, dass ihre Windeln voll waren; und selbstverständlich hatten sämtliche Frauen und Männer im Raum ganz plötzlich schrecklich viel mit ihren eigenen Gruppen zu tun.

Vorlost dagegen war ja nur zusätzlich da, er hatte also keine dringenden Verpflichtungen gegenüber anderen Kindern, die ihn davon abhalten könnten, einzuspringen. Und so fand er sich jedes Mal mit den unerfreulichsten Aufgaben konfrontiert, sobald er einen Fuß in die Spielhalle setzte. Er war inzwischen überzeugt, dass seine Todesser ihre 'plötzlichen unerwarteten Abwesenheiten' ganz genau auf sein Auftauchen abstimmten, damit er sich nie darum drücken konnte, seinen Teil der Arbeit zu machen.

_Ich bin doch hier eh' nur der Arsch_, dachte er düster.

Dann musste er selbst über seine unangemessenen Gedanken grinsen. Wer war denn hier der Leiter des Waisenhauses? Wer bezahlte die ganzen Leute, die hier arbeiteten? Und wem hatten sie vor vielen Jahren absolute Treue und Gehorsam geschworen?

Er wusste es im Grunde ja wirklich besser. Er wechselte nicht Bettys Windeln, weil die ach so böse Mrs. Malfoy ihn dazu gezwungen hatte; sondern weil er es in der Tat genoss. Selbstverständlich würde er das nie zugeben; doch die Pflege eines so kleinen Kindes, das ihn mit vertrauensvollen Augen anguckte, bereitete ihm eine bis dato gänzlich unbekannte Freude. Er liebte es, dem Kind in die Augen zu sehen, das vor Vergnügen gluckste, wenn er es am Bauch oder an den Füßchen kitzelte, das in die Hände klatschte und krähte, wenn er Grimassen schnitt, und das ... gerade die frische Windel vollgekackt hatte.

"Betty!"

Elizabeth guckte ein wenig schuldbewusst, doch zugleich schienen ihre Augen auch zu sagen: "Wer, iiich? Ich habe doch üüüberhaupt nix gemacht..."

Vorlost zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie und begann in seiner besten Predigerstimme: "Junge Dame! Was denken Sie sich eigentlich dabei, ihr Geschäft in mehreren Etappen zu erledigen?" Betty kicherte. Sie hörte genau, dass ihr Onkel Vorlost nicht wirklich böse war.

Was die Erziehung von kleinen Kindern anbetraf, war Vorlost eine ziemliche Niete. Keiner seiner Untergebenen, und erst recht keiner seiner Feinde hätte es früher für möglich gehalten; doch seit seiner 'Erleuchtung' fehlte es Voldemort ganz einfach an der nötigen Strenge. Er wollte die Kinder nicht einschüchtern; in seinen Bemühungen, nicht zu schrecklich zu wirken, war er weit über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Nun lag die Erziehung der Kinder ganz in den Händen der Mütter unter seinen Todessern; er selbst wurde von den Kindern vielmehr als Spielgefährte, denn als Erziehungsberechtigter angesehen.

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen brach Vorlost seine nutzlose Mahnrede ab und begann, Betty erneut die Windeln zu wechseln. Bald hielt er in einer Hand einen Waschlappen, in der anderen die Puderdose und beugte sich konzentriert über das kleine Mädchen.

Da schlossen sich plötzlich die Zähne eines großen, bedrohlich knurrenden Hundes um seine Waden.

"Raaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

_A/N: **TC2509, Aschra, coco, juls, claw3 **und **Rajaki**: DANKE für eure reviews!! Ich freue mich jedes Mal wie ein Schneekönig, wenn was von FFN im Posteingang ist. _TC: _Danke fürs Mästen - dann laufe ich schon nicht Gefahr, durch heftiges Abnehmen aus all meinen Röcken zu fallen. -g- _coco:_ Danke für das Kissen!! -Nase drin vergrab- Hmmm! ...HG/SS schreibe ich nicht, stimmt... aber HP/SS! -stolz ist- _claw:_ Danke! _Rayaki:_ net katzbuckeln, ERINNERN sollst du mich! -lach-_


End file.
